A number of compounds having sst1 antagonistic activity are known, e.g. from International Application WO 03/40125.
A problem to be solved by the present invention is to provide further compounds with this activity and/or other useful pharmaceutical activities and properties.
A novel class of compounds has been found that solves this problem and shows pharmaceutical usefulness as described in more detail below.